Gangrel (VTM)
History Dark Ages The Islamic Gangrel of the period were called Wah'Sheen, and were essentially straightforward nomads, masters of the deserts and wastelands of Arabia and North Africa. Many Wah'Sheen, even though they followed the teachings of Islam to a point, were also wary of its influence what the encroaching civilization meant to them. A few of the Wah'Sheen felt differently, and eventually split from the main part of the clan, calling themselves the Taifa. These were generally more scholarly and adept with civilization than the rest of the bay't. *VTDA: Veil of Night, p. 132 Victorian Age Final Nights Organization Gangrel antitribu Culture Diablerie We do not generally indulge in the Amaranth, preferring instead to honor the fallen with a simple Final Death. As well, we look upon those who indulge in diablerie merely to gain power as cowards. There is one instance where diablerie is appropriate to preserve the spirit of a brave fallen warrior. Ghouls The act of feeding a mortal our blood is, for many in 1the clan, a grave crime. The Cainites indulge in this practice with abandon, it seerns, creating cults of ghouls to serve them, and this contributes to the distance between our peoples. There are, however, times when we will create such creatures. In the north, Gangrel feed warriors with their blood to make them stronger, as a reward for loyal service. Elsewhere, turning a mortal into a thrall is the step before the Embrace and considered part of the observation. Nowhere is the act undertaken lightly, though. We are more likely to feed blood to animals, to ensure loyalty and avoid the problems of constantly exerting our will over them. Many others claim service from the creatures of the wild: Lupines, Cainites and even mortals. If a Gangrel wishes a loyal companion, the gift of blood is often the only way. Even those free of another's control are mostly creatures of life and day and fear us if they haven't tasted our blood. The constant state of warfare, real or imagined, that many Gangrel find themselves in has led to the creation of many ghouls, both mortal and animal. My hope, shared with many in the clan, is that these numbers will reduce in later nights. Building a huge tribe of blood-drinkers reeks of civilization to me. The Gather The main social structure of our clan is the Gather, a coming together of all the Gangrel in an area. The Gather provides us with an opportunity to meet, socialize and establish status among the clan. It is how we determine our leaders, make outcasts and solve problems. The Gather is the chance for each of us to have a voice in the matters that affect us all. To call a Gather, the Gangrel leaves special signs like rock piles and broken branches in the local area. Nocturnal animals pass the word as well, after the one calling the Gather recruits them. It can take a few nights before word reaches all the Gangrel in an area, so a Gather is not something to call for a rapid decision. The summoned Gangrel collect at a prominent local landmark with easy access to cover from the sun. The proceedings of a Gather are deceptively simple. As a Gangrel arrives, she introduces herself to the Gangrel already present. The rites then begin, with the newly arrived Gangrel competing with those present to determine her status. If the Gangrel present are powerful or particularly aggressive, the rites could take a few nights to complete. After establishing status, we proceed to the business of the Gather. A Gather is a place for discussion about everything - warnings, the presence of Ravnos, exchanging of stories, and messages from local Cainites are common topics. The war with the Tremere and the subsequent alliance with the Tzimisce dominated discussions at my most recent Gathers, for example. Each Gangrel at the Gather speaks if he desires, a process that can take several nights in a larger Gather. No Gather lasts longer than a week past the first speech, however. After seven nights, the proceedings break up and we scatter. Rites of Status We have a few very simple rites for determining the ladder of dominance among us. Individual combat is the most common, without the use of claws, teeth or weapons. The combat only ends with the incapacitation or surrender of one of those involved. If the opponents are evenly matched, the combat can become very dangerous with a risk of frenzied madness. When two of us meet for the first time, we use the combat rite. If the two know each other well, they commonly only use the combat rite to symbolically re-affirm their relationship. This is more of a spar than true combat. The other rite used is the boast. Those involved exchange boasts, trying to top one another with the extent of their bravery and ability. They boast of things they can do, not what they have done, and continue until one of them either demands proof or concedes the contest. Demanding proof means that both participants must complete their last boast, with success and the difficulty of the boast determining their position. The Revel The Gathers are not all friendly. Rarely, one of us will call a Gather to form the Revel (also called the Wild Hunt). The Revel is a war party of the local Gangrel, united against an enemy. The highest-ranking member of the Gather leads the Revel, seeking battle with the enemy. In a Revel, we put aside our personal quests for glory, and work together to destroy our prey. Often the last thing a Ravnos sees is a horde of us rushing from the woods as one mass, screaming battle cries. The invocation of the Revel is a sacred thing, one I that all Gangrel must honor. We have no tolerance for cowardice and punish it strongly. Failing to participate in a Revel can lead to banishment or even destruction. The Grand Gather and Revel The Grand Gather is an almost mythical meeting. One hasn't been called in nearly 750 years, since before the fall of Rome. In principle, it is a meeting of the entire clan, but there are always some (or even many) who cannot or will not come. No Gangrel has earned enough respect or accumulated enough power to summon a Grand Gather in these nights, so it will likely remain a thing of legend. A Grand Gather lasts for weeks, as Gangrel arrive from all over and spend nights re-establishing their status through the rites. The one who called the Gather will face the most challenges - failing to win these challenges will result in his destruction and the end of the Grand Gather. Grand Gathers organize massive Grand Revels, where the entire clan goes to war on a single target. The Grand Gather also discusses matters that affect the entire clan, or allows a powerful Gangrel to prove herself to the rest of the clan, to lead it in times of trouble. Among the kine, Grand Gathers are an ill omen indeed. So many of us require quite the feeding stock, and legend says that Grand Revels have laid waste to whole countries. Such blights tend to attract the attention of Lupines, leading to still further bloodshed. It is glorious! Something Old, Something New Outside the Gather and the Revel, we Gangrel have few rules and rituals, especially in comparison to the stifling ways of the Cainite broods. When two of us meet, we exchange a greeting that includes our name, a few of our deeds and an indicator of our physical age. Outside a Gather, the younger defers to the older. Age in this case is determined by years - a Gangrel who survives one hundred years gains more respect than one who has survived only a decade, no matter who their sires are. Survival and bravery are our only true measures of ability. A Gangrel who has animal features, the mark of Ennoia's favor, also gains respect. There is a fine line here, however; we balance the number of features against age. Too many such features at too young an age are a sign of insanity, not favor. Too few features on an older Gangrel may be a sign of cowardice. There is no hard rule about too many or few - it is a matter of instinct. When we sense that one of us has gone too far, we will shun him to avoid the spread of his ills. We Gangrel extend our respect to those not of our line in certain situations. When a Cainite shows great bravery, in battle or otherwise, we treat her as something of an equal until she proves herself unworthy. Some of us also occasionally join Cainites, extending to them a kind of clan status. Cainites given this status can then take part in the Gather and the rites, if they wish. Gangrel will respect any status earned by a Cainite at the Gathers. Keep in mind, however, that such outsiders must be very careful. Should they prove themselves cowardly or dishonorable - and most are - they will pay a terrible price, and so will their Gangrel sponsor. Embraces A Gangrel sire often chooses a prospective candidate for the Embrace during feeding. If the mortal prey resists, fighting against what is happening, then his reward after death may be a taste of Gangrel blood. Our clan makes many Gangrel this way, dating back to the first warriors selected by Ennoia to fight her war. This method produces a Gangrel with a fierce desire to survive, even if he does not have all the tools. We also find prospective Gangrel through observation. While most mortals remain safely hidden during the night, a few risk the darkness. When one of our clan encounters a mortal like this, she will watch instead of attacking. It takes courage to wander these nights, after all. The Gangrel observes the mortal, watching for any signs of bravery or a knack for survival. Sometimes, a mortal out at night is simply lost - if this proves to be the case, he becomes prey. However, if the mortal shows skill moving about at night, is no coward, and maintains the interest of the observer, he is a good candidate for the Embrace. When we punish, however, there is little effort wasted. A mortal who insults or threatens one of our clan receives a nighttime visit. The Gangrel Embraces the mortal, making the process as painful and terror-filled as possible, and leaves her. Usually the Embrace happens indoors, in the rooms of the person punished, assuring their discovery and destruction. In recent nights, this punishment has fallen into disuse, though there are still some who actively enact it. If the pattern of our Embrace is not clear, let me make it so. We almost never offer a choice. This has become a tradition with our clan, since so few of us had a choice. I say almost never, because there are a few Gangrel who do break with tradition. The offspring of these Gangrel are considered by some to be inferior stock, even if they do survive. While not considered outcasts, a Gangrel given a choice rarely receives the same respect of those Embraced traditionally, even after the rites of status. I urge you to think of this, before you offer a choice. Embracing foes has the potential to backfire on the Gangrel. Should the enemy survive the first nights and develop his power, he could turn his new abilities to hunting the one who cursed him. This is a rare occurrence - part of the punishment is to stack the Odds so that survival is nearly impossible. A new Gangrel who manages to survive has an enviable combination of cunning, raw ability and luck -clearly a dangerous foe to have in pursuit, but possibly one with a bright future in the clan. Version Differences Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Glossary The First Nights After the Embrace, the sire disappears into the night, leaving the new Gangrel on her own. I have heard Cainites speak of taking years to groom their childer, training them before the Embrace and even immediately afterward. This is a waste of time. It is better to save the effort of training a childe until after she has proven that she can survive. Thus, the sire completely abandons his new creation in the early nights, leaving her alone to face the struggle of survival. Many do not last beyond even the first night. That first hunger is the strongest, and it brings the Beast quickly to the surface. In the hare of that first wild rage, a childe makes any number of mistakes. If Lupines and mortals don't destroy her, the first sunrise may. If the sire has chosen well, however, the childe quickly grasps her situation and adjusts. The reward for that first night is one of Ennoia's marks. Any Gangrel resilient and capable enough to survive the first few nights soon develops the tools we use to survive those that follow. Over time, the childe must learn to grow claws, speak with the animals, and come to terms with our strengths and weaknesses. She must also learn to make decisions on her own, rapidly. Our condition does not permit long reflection on the proper course to take. Such indecision leads to the Final Death. This is a dangerous time for the childe, lost and without guidance. Acceptance A new Gangrel must survive at least one winter before he is worthy of teaching. "How many winters?" is often the first question a Gangrel asks upon first meeting another in the wilderness. A new Gangrel rarely has the correct answer, and thus reveals himself. Tradition has it that any pup so encountered becomes a responsibility. The older Gangrel must aid him in his survival and teach him the ways of the clan, at least until his nature is revealed. If the pup ends up being from the Cainite broods, the Gangrel leaves him to his fate. Once accepted, the new Gangrel learns the stories and traditions of the clan, particularly the greeting ritual and the rites of status. Instruction in the use of our gifts follows. The lessons include descriptions of our relationship with the Ravnos, Lupines and Cainites. After months of this teaching, a close bond forms between the student and teacher, similar to the relationship between a sire and childe among the Cainites. After this training, a Gangrel is officially a member of the clan.